The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 28th October 1996 and it got re-released by Universal on 22nd May 2000 and 16th April 2001. Description Join your favorite prehistoric pals, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie, for an exciting adventure in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. This heartwarming tale features dazzling animation, sparkling songs and a memorable message about cooperation and team spirit. A huge meteorite has plunged into the Great Valley, cutting off the water supply and causing tension among the once-peaceful dinosaurs. Eager to help, Littlefoot and his friends search for more water and find a large pool trapped between the Great Valley and the "Mysterious Beyond", home of the dreaded Sharpteeth! The adventure unfolds as the youngsters tangle with neighborhood dinosaur bullies, dodge a fierce fire and encounter angry velociraptors. Even though danger seems close at hand, Littlefoot learns, together with family and friends, that when you work together, you can move mountains. This colorful, song-filled story will charm children and grown-ups alike with its hopeful, upbeat theme of sharing and caring set against the lush backdrop of a fantastic primeval world. Cast * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt/''Iguanodon'' * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Kosh/''Hypacrosaurus'' * John Ingle as the Narrator/Topps * Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck/Mother Quetzalcoatlus * Whit Hertford as Hyp * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Tress MacNeille as Female Spiketail/Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer * Frank Welker as the Velociraptor pack (This movie marks the only time Welker is credited for voicing a sharptooth) * Scott Menville as Nod * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck Credits Trailers and info Original 1996 release # The Land Before Time # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists 2001 Re-release # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Coming This Holiday Season 2000) # Beethoven's 3rd (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving (UK VHS 1995) Spine.png|Spine The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving (UK VHS 1995) Back cover.png|Back cover THE-LAND-BEFORE-TIME-III-TIME-OF-_57.jpg|Cassette The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving (UK VHS 1995) Cassette 2.png|Cassette (2) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Beethoven's 3rd trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999